


The Last Ones

by obsessedxlambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sexual Content, Verbal Abuse, War, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedxlambert/pseuds/obsessedxlambert
Summary: Hundreds of millions of people have been kidnapped, tortured and killed. The world is starting to resemble hell. Adam manages to escape but gets lost and loses track of others. He finds a village and meets a few survivors, immediately feeling a pull towards one of them. As they all fight to stay alive together, and despite the horrifying circumstances, he realizes he has fallen head over heels in love.





	1. Those Men

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I've talked to some of my friends about this. We decided to give it a try, and we are excited to share this with you guys! The idea and name for this fic were inspired by a song, which will be linked at the end notes!

A scream. The kind of scream that freezes the blood in your veins and makes the hairs on your arms stand up. The kind of scream you never, ever wish to hear again.

 

Gunshots.

 

More screams.

 

Franctic eyes trying to find a way to escape before _those men_ would mercilessly break down the door of the small cabin they had ran to. They knew, they knew that if they came in, it would be the end. For all of them. They would be beaten up to a place where the sun doesn't shine.

 

A small girl sitting on her mother's lap shivered, her face noticeably paling as she took a shaky breath. She grasped her mother's shirt and buried her face in it, hoping to disappear, or wake up from a bad dream, or _anything_ to make this stop.

 

A knock.

 

Everyone froze, expecting the worst, but hoping for the best. After all, why would _those men_  even bother to knock?

 

The man sitting next to the door stood up, glancing at everyone as if to ask for approval, for permission, and everyone nodded.

 

He took a hold of the doorknob, turned, and slowly, extremely slowly pushed the door open. He saw a woman, probably in her twenties, stand there. As soon as they made eye contact, she jerked the door open and whispered- or rather hissed- " _get the hell out of here if you want to live_ ".

 

Who exactly is she? Can she be trusted? Where did she come from? Does she work for those men? Is she perhaps a spy? But more importantly, should they stay or do as she said and flee the hell out of here? If they stayed, they would most likely get killed. If they ran away, they could either get killed or make it.

 

Life is all about taking risks. With a few nods the decision had been made and the girl smiled, showing no signs of deception. She gestured at them to follow her, and they did.

 

Leading the way, she ran behind a warehouse. It was close to a river that ran through the village, and as expected, she continued down the hill to the river. There was a boat, just big enough for them to fit in it, with oars. They climbed in without any questions, and once everyone was seated, they began to row.


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets lost. Terrified, cold, alone and exhausted, he prays to find someone, or at least find a place to spend the night at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE BACK. Sorry it took so long to update and we apologize for a short chapter again, they will get longer once this progresses.

I sighed, probably for the millionth time, not seeing anyone in my sight. Is this how I'm going to die? Will they find me and kill me straight away? I shuddered at the thought, and continued scrambling up the hill, hoping and praying to find someone.

I finally reached the top and glanced down, seeing a small town. Mostly, all the houses looked like they had been destroyed, but there were a few ones that actually looked like there could be someone. But wait... could this be _their_ place? Was this where some of them stayed at? If this town looked so destroyed, they surely had been here and I doubt anyone would want to stay anywhere close to where they are or where they have been.

But what other choices do I have? What did I have to lose? I had already gotten lost from the others I had left with, and if this was how I'm meant to die, then so be it.

I took a deep breath, starting to walk down the hill. I took a closer look at the town and houses and noticed that in one of the houses, the lights were on. I froze for a second, heart skipping a couple of beats, before deciding to just go for it and hope for the best.

As I was standing at the front door, I glanced over my shoulders just to make sure no one was there about to knock me unconscious. If that was to happen, I would never see another day again. Wouldn't that be a fantastic way to go, huh?

With a deep, shuddery breath, I knocked on the door. After a few seconds, I heard careful footsteps coming closer. Then, there was nothing. I knocked again, and this time the door was pushed open so forcibly I stumbled backwards. I balanced myself and glanced at the door, seeing a man stand there. He looked foreign, and as he spoke, I could hear the accent in his voice.

"Who are you?", he asked and I took a few careful steps closer, telling him my name. He eyed me from head to toe, obviously trying to figure out if I was one of them. After a minute, he stepped aside so I could step in. I smiled at him and thanked him, stepping inside and I was immediately engulfed with the warmth of the air. It felt like heaven, and I closed my eyes for a second, just enjoying the moment.

Soon the man spoke again, telling me to make myself at home. I thanked him again, and stepped into a room that looked like a living room. It was beautifully decorated, all colors fit together flawlessly, and the furniture was just perfect. Beautiful, like I said. So tempting.

I soon noticed I wasn't the only one here. There were five other people, sitting on the couch and chairs. Two guys and three girls. All of them seemed to be in their twenties, and I just smiled at them.

I sat down on a couch, next to some guy. Being the social butterfly that I am, I immediately turned to him, about to ask his name, but froze on that very second. He wasn't looking at me, he was fiddling with his hands on his lap, but goodness gracious, this guy was a work or art. His face looked like God himself carved it, and so did his entire body. From head to toe.

I shook the shock and weird pull away, finally gathering myself together. I turned to him even more, catching his attention and his eyes locked with mine. I let out a quiet gasp as our eyes locked, feeling an electric jolt run down my spine. It tingled, and my stomach was starting to fill with butterflies. His eyes were piercing blue, so full of mysteries and something I couldn't quite grasp onto. If the saying "The eyes are the mirror of the soul" is true, this guy must have the purest, most beautiful soul ever.

I blinked my eyes a few times after he broke our eye contact. I felt strange, but in a good way. I felt safe, and I couldn't help but feel the pull towards him get stronger and stronger. I cleared my throat, our eyes locking together. I stared at his oceanic blue eyes, and finally got the question out.

"Hey, what's your name?"

With the most velvety voice I have ever heard, he replied.

"Sauli".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to contact and follow us on twitter @ghostlambert if you have any questions or thoughts to share!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! It is very short and might be confusing, but everything will start making more sense once the fic progresses!  
> You can contact us on Twitter (@ghostlambert), we will be more than happy to discuss this with you and answer any questions!  
> Song link: https://youtu.be/Ajr6N7IV60g


End file.
